1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders and, more particularly, to stands for holding umbrellas. More specifically, the present invention relates to stand for receiving large umbrellas of the type used outdoors to provide shade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sales trends for outdoor furniture suggest a growth of 6 to 7% through the year 2000. Much of this growth is predicted to come from new families and the increasing use of domestic areas for leisure and recreation. Additionally, recent years have shown a renewed interest in outdoor entertaining.
Although outdoor furniture can be enjoyed by a family in a simple setting, consumers are increasingly presented with a growing array of choices when buying casual outdoor furniture. Leading vendors in this category continue to drive the business with enhancements in areas such as features, function, and fashion. The xe2x80x9cgardenxe2x80x9d influence has become prominent, with more ornate styling and value add-ons reflecting floral and ivy treatments. Recent trends reflect a demand by customers for outdoor furniture sets that are a little more innovative in terms of design features.
Permitting the manufacture of increasingly more intricate designs, new technologies also have greatly expanded the array of weather-resistant and durable materials available for outdoor furniture. Many of these materials can be safely placed outdoors, such as by a pool or in a green glade, for years or even decades without succumbing to the elements. Cushion fabrics that are indoors-soft but able to withstand exposure to sun and rain have considerably improved the xe2x80x9ccomfortxe2x80x9d of outdoor furniture. Understandably, good-quality outdoor furniture that is both comfortable and durable cannot be obtained for the same cost as simple resin chairs.
In comparison to expensive, high-quality woods such as teak, wrought- and cast-iron pieces share a moderate price, a traditional look, and, with some items, a permanence born of being almost too heavy to budge. Unfortunately, iron of any sort has a weakness: unless properly finished and maintained, it rusts. Especially in areas near the ocean where any scratch in the finish will start that deterioration. In fact, iron furniture made in recent times is even more likely to degrade than that of years past. Environmental considerations now prohibit the former use of lead as a protective coating.
A more durable choice is provided by aluminum, which is used in all types of outdoor furnishings. In addition to its fabrication into a tubular frame, aluminum, like iron, can be wrought or cast to form elaborately designed pieces of the type suitable for placement on the White House lawn. Aluminum also provides a much lighter finished product. Such beneficial qualities result in a price premium charged for aluminum furniture, particularly for cast aluminum pieces of almost double that charged for similar cast-iron products.
These new technologies, combined with recent consumer lifestyle changes, have encouraged manufacturers to create and promote xe2x80x9cgood,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbetter,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d grades of casual outdoor furniture. As more entertaining is done in an around the home, there has been an increased demand for outdoor furnishings embodying new looks and designs. Even umbrella pedestals are receiving a facelift, reflecting this changed consumer demand.
Since umbrella pedestals must also provide stability for the opened umbrella, such pedestals have traditionally been fabricated out of heavy cast-iron. Its susceptibility to corrosion results not only in the deterioration of its outer appearance, but also creates a problem when rust particles stain the surrounding support surface. While aluminum would avoid these corrosion-based problems, the resulting casting would be too light to provide the necessary support and stability for the umbrella. A need exists for a decorative, aluminum-cast umbrella pedestal that is fabricated in a manner to provide sufficient ballast for stability as well as support for an opened umbrella placed therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an umbrella stand that is decoratively cast out of aluminum and that provides the heft necessary to stabilize the umbrella during outdoor use. In this regard, a decorative casting of a light material forms an outer cover for an inner disk that is fabricated out of a heavier material. The inner ballast material is retained within the outer casting in a manner that separates it from the surface upon which the stand rests. Thus if the inner disk material discolors over time, such discoloration is not transferred to the supporting surface.
In use, an outer decorative cover is cast (or otherwise fabricated) out of a lightweight material, in a manner that creates an interior space on the underside of the casting. A weighted disk made out of a more dense material is placed within this interior space, with the dimensions of the disk such that it does not extend to touch the support surface on which the outer cover rests. In this manner the weighted disk lends the necessary heft to the umbrella stand as is required to add stability when the umbrella is inserted into an opening formed in the outer cast. In addition to providing a decorative visual effect, the outer casting covers and protects the inner weighted disk, enabling the use of heavier and less expensive materials that are otherwise more susceptible to discoloring corrosion.
Some further objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.